Automotive interiors often feature a number of storage compartments for storing users' personal items or articles. A user or a driver may hope to have certain items such as navigation devices positioned in his/her view of sight to assist with driving directions.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,807,621 discloses a storage unit for a dashboard, including a cover and a holder connected to each other and movable together relative to the dashboard.